


Forgotten

by It_started_out_as_a_feeling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Black Hood/, Captured, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, Pain, Time is ticking, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_started_out_as_a_feeling/pseuds/It_started_out_as_a_feeling
Summary: When Betty stops obeying the Black Hood, he "takes matters into his own hands. Matters meaning Jughead.' Jughead is captured and tortured to make Betty do as the Black Hood says. Will they be able to save the beanie- clad teenager or will he be killed before they can find him? [Ideas and requests open]





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. That was the only thing processing through Jughead’s head right now. He couldn’t even remember how he got here, let alone why. That report for the Blue and Gold that Betty asked him to do was long forgotten. Surely Betty would excuse him for not finishing it. Right?  
All of that felt so unimportant now that he was tied to a chair with the Black Hood sticking s knife into his abdomen. The Black Hood was obsessed with Betty for some reason, and when Betty refused to do what he wanted, he took matters into his own hands. Matters meaning Jughead. This man was familiar somehow. Like Jughead knows him from somewhere. Well, Riverdale is a small town. Jughead had uncovered many dark mysteries, with many locals being the culprits, but this man gave darkness a reason to exist. He was the leader of all bad and evil. He had no mercy or sympathy for those who have sinned. And Jughead… Poor ol’ Jughead had sinned.  
He didn’t care about making any sinner hurt, including the 17- year old Jones boy. The Black Hood had mentioned what Jughead had done to deserve this but the pain and lack of sleep didn’t aid him in remembering what sin was so bad.  
He was given a minute of relief as the man of evil went to set up a… a… what had he said he was going to do? He mentioned Betty and her seeing what was happening to Jughead… Maybe a phone call, or skype? Or a video… In his brief moment of relief from the sharp, unwanted knife, he could see what his capturer was doing. He was glad the knife hadn’t gone too far into his sin because it meant he wasn’t bleeding out at this very moment. But it was just as painful. How long had he even been with this psychopath? Felt like forever. The pain wasn’t consistent either. Sometimes it was there and sometimes it hurt so much he couldn’t feel it. A numb felling would just settle in his stomach. Hollow and void and empty. Telling him no one was coming. No one ever cared, no one ever will. No one even noticed his absence. Everyone was just as happy without him. It was why his mum and sister left. It was why his father didn’t bother looking after him. Why Archie ditched him in July 4th for a teacher. Why no one accepted him. Why he was Forgotten.  
The Black Hood turned back to Jughead, now with a phone in his hand.  
‘Hey Jones, want to say hi to your girlfriend for me? Just so she’ll know I’m not bluffing, you know?’  
Jughead stayed silent. If he didn’t say anything, if he stayed quiet, Betty would know that Jughead was safe and not with this maniac. She wouldn’t listen to him and won’t do what he wants.  
The Black Hood leaned forward and whispered in his ear, ‘I think you’ll find that disobeying me will get you in deep water Jones,’ he grabbed the knife from his pocket and plunged it in Jughead’s shoulder. He screamed. So much for staying quiet.  
‘No! Stop! Oh my gosh, Juggie!’ Betty’s frantic voice came from the phone along with many others in the background.  
‘You have two hours, Betty,’ the Black Hood said casually, as if he didn’t just stab a kid. ‘Tell me who the Sugarman is and you boyfriend will be saved pain.’ And with that, he hung up and put the phone in his pocket. ‘Well, Jughead, I suppose I’ll leave you to it,’ he said walking out the door, ‘Don’t go anywhere!’ he replied cheerily, leaving Jughead alone in the dark.  
Alone. As always.

‘Hey Archie, do you know where Jug is? He’s not answering my calls and I need to get that report off him so I can publish it,’ Betty asked before school in the student lounge. Arche frowned. ‘Are you sure? He said he was going to come to school early to give it to you.’ He immediately took his phone out and started texting Jughead. Hey Jug where u at?  
‘What? I haven’t seen him since yesterday.’ Betty sounded worried. Archie was already calling his friends to see if Jughead was with them. But it was a no from everyone.  
That was when Lollipop, lollipop, oh Lolli Lolli Lolli played from Betty’s phone. Betty’s breathing instantly hitched.  
‘Who’s that?’ Archie asked, looking at her terrified face.  
‘No one important but… I might know where Jughead is. Just let me take this to be sure.’  
As Betty walked out of the student lounge, she could feel Archie’s suspicious gaze following her.  
A/N: If anyone wants to write a story with me, I wouldn’t mind because help is always appreciated and I think it would be more fun. Eh, anyways, ENJOY :D  
Chapter 2  
As Betty found a quiet, empty hallway, she hesitantly pressed the small green phone to answer. She held it to her ear before nervously answering her phone.  
‘You don’t have him, this is a setup,’ she said, annoyed at how unsteady her voice sounded and not sure if she was certain about this or convincing herself.  
‘Hey Jones, want to say hi to your girlfriend for me? Just so she’ll know I’m not bluffing, you know?’ Betty’s heart hammered in her chest as she heard the Black Hood.  
Betty heard whispering distinctly before a blood-curdling scream.  
And she knew who’s it was.  
‘No! Stop! Oh my gosh, Juggie!’ she cried helplessly. She hated how she was got Jughead caught up in this.  
‘You have two hours, Betty. Tell me who the Sugarman is and your boyfriend will be saved the pain.’ And with that, the call ended, leaving Betty sobbing vulnerably on the floor.  
‘Betty?’ Betty’s head whipped to the side, fear evident on her face. If someone had heard that phone call, the Black Hood would think she told someone, meaning she broke a rule and Jughead would have to pay for her mistake.  
It was Archie. He must’ve followed her. His face was a mixture of fear, confusion and worry.  
‘Who was that?’ he asked, shakily, moving cautiously to sit next to her.  
Betty shook her head frantically, tears running down her face. ‘What did you hear?’  
Archie had only heard a scream from the other side of the phone (and could only guess who’s it was) and Betty’s frantic pleas. But, he knew that wasn’t enough to get Betty to explain who or what that call was. So instead, he said,  
‘Everything.’  
And that was what triggered Betty to explode with secrets and worries. The Black Hood, Jughead, the calls, the rules and the games.  
And Archie couldn’t have been more worried about Jughead.  
**************************  
It’d been hours since the Black Hood had left. Since he’d been stabbed. Since the phone call with Betty.  
Jughead was getting tireless. He couldn’t pass the time with sleep as the pain was keeping him awake.  
Questions had been pouring into the teen’s head for just as many hours as he’d been waiting for the Black Hood’s return. Who was the Black Hood? Did he know him? Why was he obsessed with Betty? Would Betty do as the Black Hood said?  
Would someone save him?  
Did they care?  
He started doubting his rescue and decided he should probably get used to this place. It’s not that he was giving up. Jones’ don’t give up. It’s just that it would be extremely unlikely for Jughead to escape the chains holding him to this chair and maybe, just maybe, if he stayed put he would have a chance of uncovering the Black Hood’s identity. And his Jones instinct told him he wouldn’t be pleased with who it was.  
He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he barely registered the fact that someone was staring at him. He startled, turning around as much as the chair let him to see… Well you know.  
‘Forsythe.’ He greeted Jughead with that stupid name.  
‘It’s Jughead, creep’, he replied defiantly, ‘Anyways, don’t you have something better to do then torture a teena-‘ he was cut off by a fist slamming into his face.  
‘Betty’s time in up. It’s time for your punishment,’ he said, grabbing bronze knuckles from his pocket and sliding his fingers through. ‘You’re gonna wish your girlfriend was faster.’  
‘Actually, Black Hood, if you listen really close, you can hear me not caring,’ he replied, bitterly.  
He shouldn’t have said that.  
The next hour was brutal, with the Black Hood using his full strength and bringing his fist into his face and stomach with full force.  
At some point during the long hour, he’s heard a loud crack from his nose, making his skin crawl. Not that he had much time to think about the pain or how bad it was when the Black Hood was giving him no rests or mercy.  
When the hour finally finished, Jughead could barely lift his head and wanted unconsciousness to just please, take me. But before it did, he heard a soft blip from the Black Hood. He was holding his phone and Jughead could almost see his cruel smirk. Had he been recording all of that?  
‘Hopefully, with this next video I send Betty will make her worker harder to find me the Sugarman,’ he said, showing Jughead the screen and tapping ‘send’.  
As the Black Hood left, Jughead finally found peace in blissful unconsciousness.

A/N: I’ve just edited this cause I realised I had lots of mistakes XD Thank you so much to Boris Yeltsin for giving me plenty of helpful ideas and story plans! This chapter wouldn’t have been possible without him. Go check out his profile!  
https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1420646/

 

Chapter 3  
B.C  
Betty and Archie were in the Blue and Gold office. No one ever came in here unless they were staff or friends of staff so they knew they would be okay to stay in there.  
And while Archie was busy trying to track the location of Jughead’s phone so they could rescue Jughead (not that he’s ever been a technology person), Betty was meant to be trying to find the Sugarman’s identity, but in reality was swimming in a sea of guilt.  
Guilt for Jughead’s pain.  
How could she have been so stupid? Of course the Black Hood wouldn’t just leave her alone if she stopped listening to him. Of course he would hurt someone she loved. And it just had to Jughead.  
She hated that she couldn’t be there with him. She hated that she couldn’t take his place. And she hated that she couldn’t get that heart-breaking scream out of her head.  
Jughead’s scream. That helpless, agonising scream. The one that she could have prevented if she had just listened to the Black Hood.  
‘Uhh, Betty?’ Archie’s unsure voice filtered through her thoughts. She looked up to see Archie in the same chair he’d been in for the last- she glanced at the time- 2 and a half hours. They’d been si- wait… over 2 hours. Their time was up. Past the due time. Oh no oh no ohnoohnoohnoohno-  
‘Archie,’ she began, trembling. They’d failed already.  
‘Betty, look,’ Archie handed over her phone. There was a new message. From the Black Hood. There was a video and then another message saying she had 2 more hours. She began panicking. What would the Black Hood do? Jughead. What would he do to Jughead?  
She couldn’t breathe. Panic was crawling up her throat. She wanted to breathe. Why couldn’t she breathe? Just. Breath.  
‘Betty? Betty calm down! Betty, it’s okay, just breathe, that’s it. It’s okay…’  
Air was finally finding its way into her lungs. And once they tapped on the video the Black Hood had sent, the air once again left her lungs.  
Jughead was tied to a chair, breathing shallowly. There was blood soaking his shirt and his face looked pained, oblivious to the fact that he was being recorded. The Black Hood was also standing behind him, not that Jughead seemed to notice. Jughead’s eyes looked glassy, dazed. Betty hoped he was okay.  
Jughead startled, trying to look behind him to see the man who’d captured him. As he saw the Black Hood, the man greeted him as if he’d only just gotten there.  
‘Forsythe,’ he said, walking in front of Jughead. Betty could see Jughead’s face grow annoyed instantly. Jughead had always hated that name.  
‘It’s Jughead, creep,’ he replied boldly. ‘Anyways, don’t you have something better to do than torture a teena-‘ the Black Hood slammed a fist into Jughead’s face, causing his head to whip to the side.  
‘Betty’s time is up. It’s time for your punishment,’ he said, pulling a pair of bronze knuckles from his pocket and putting them on. ‘You’re gonna wish your girlfriend was faster.’  
Betty felt guilt rush through her yet again. She had tried!  
‘Actually, Black Hood, if you listen really closely you can hear me not caring,’ Jughead replied bitterly.  
Betty and Archie frowned, knowing he’d regret saying that. And he did. Not that he showed it though. He pulled through his ‘punishment’ like a champ and barely made a sound. But even Betty heard the sickening crack coming from Jughead’s nose after a harder hit. Betty and Archie ended up fast-forwarding until Jughead’s beating was over.  
Jughead’s body looked so weak and he looked as if he’d enter unconsciousness any second. He didn’t look able to hold his head up and Betty and Archie knew they didn’t want him to. If he did, they’d see his face covered in bruised and blood.  
His body didn’t move as the video ended.  
J.J  
Jughead had been in and out of consciousness for ages. He didn’t know exactly how long without a watch or a window but it felt like days. What he knew for certain though was that he had a massive headache and with every breath, his head throbbed. He assumed hr had a concussion. He noticed sometimes when he woke up, the Black Hood would be in front of him, and staring at him like the creep he was. He wouldn’t have enough strength to say a snarky comment and unconsciousness would take him before he had the chance.  
When he finally fully woke up, the Black Hood was staring. Creeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
The two stared at each other before Jughead found the strength to say something.  
‘Um, yeah, Blackie, you’re being a bit disturbing there with the staring. It’s really creepy waking up and every time I have to see that ugly mask, so could you, I don’t know, maybe stop?’  
The Black Hood stood and Jughead could see a camera on a stand a little to the man’s left. There was a red flashing light, meaning it was recording. ‘Dude, what’s with you recording yourself torturing and killing people? It won’t help your case when you get caught, I can tell you that much,’  
‘I won’t get caught,’ he said simply, as if it were obvious. ‘If I haven’t gotten caught yet, I won’t ever.’  
Jughead rolled his eyes at the man’s antics. That was logic right there.  
‘Betty ran out of time yet again but I haven’t been able to proceed with your punishment as you’ve been unconscious,’ he said walking behind Jughead and grabbing something.  
‘Yeah, well, that’s not exactly my fault so don’t act like it is,’ he said.  
The Black came back in front of him with… Wait, a sledgehammer?! Well, this wasn’t going to be good for him.  
‘Let’s see if this makes Betty work faster.’  
He brought the hammer down onto his arm, eliciting a scream from Jughead’s throat.  
A/N: Don’t hate me! XD Hope you enjoyed!


	2. This is actually Chap 4, the first chapter was actually 3 chanpters XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 (I know the timeline of this story doesn’t match that of the TV series but just pretend for me, okay? XD)

B.C  
Betty was freaking out. Hyperventilating and breaking down. It had been over 2 hours since the Black Hood had sent the video and 2 hours since she’d been told she had 2 hours. She knew she didn’t have any leads to finding the Sugarman’s identity which meant no way of protecting Jughead.  
She knew she would get a new video soon and no matter what Archie said, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was her fault Jughead was being hurt. Her fault the Black Hood had to hurt him to get her to listen. She didn’t want Jughead to hate her. What if he didn’t talk to her when they see each other?  
School had finished around an hour ago, not that she and Archie attended actual classes (they were searing for leads on the Sugarman) and Archie would be coming back from Cheryl’s. They’d thought that maybe Clifford Blossom had been the Sugarman, even though there must be new one now that he was dead so they Cheryl may know something.  
Her phone pinged.  
He heart stopped.  
A.A   
Archie knocked on the door of the Blossom household accommodating Cheryl, Nana Rose and Toni.  
The door opened, revealing Toni, who was sporting a black and rose red top.   
‘Andrews,’ she said coolly, ‘Can I help you?’  
‘Yes, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Cheryl,’ he said, ’It’s important’ he added at her raised eyebrows.  
She sighed before stepping to the side, allowing him to walk through. ‘This way,’ she said, closing the door and leading him to a room to the left. It was a lounge room, with Nana Rose sitting on her wheelchair next to one of the two couches, one with Cheryl lying graciously on. ‘Who was it, babe?’ she asked without looking up from her phone.  
‘It is Archie Andrews,’ Toni replied, taking a seat next to Cheryl as she sat up and looked at him.  
‘Archiekins, hello!’ Cheryl greeted. At least she seemed to be in a good mood.  
‘Hey, Cheryl, I need to talk to you, and I need to be quick. Betty’s waiting for me,’ he said, taking a seat on the opposite couch. ‘Do you know anything about the Sugarman?’  
Cheryl’s face fell. ‘Maybe,’ she said, ‘why?’  
‘Please, Cheryl, I can’t say exactly why but if you tell me this, it could save someone’s life,’ he said, wringing his hands nervously.  
‘Who’s exactly? Do I know them?’  
‘Cheryl, please,’ he sighed, ‘you do but please, we’re on an extremely tight schedule,’  
‘If you tell me whose life this is, I have information,’ Cheryl said stubbornly.  
Archie felt like crying. ‘Cheryl, I can’t-‘  
‘Archie, please, I want to help,’ Cheryl said and Archie couldn’t detect any lies in her eyes, ‘we want to help,’ she added, clutching Toni’s arm and pulling her close.  
Archie hesitated. He could give her a fake name, or just leave. But he needed information. And quickly.  
‘Cheryl, Toni, if I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone. Not even the serpents,’ he said, feeling guilty. He wasn’t allowed to tell anyone.  
‘Why would the serpents have anything to do with this?’ Toni asked, crossing her arms, ‘You better not be blaming them for anything,’   
‘I’m not, Toni. It’s… Jughead. It’s Jughead’ he admitted, his voice shaking.  
Toni jumped up, worry sketched on her face. ‘What’s Jughead?’ she asked, ‘And don’t hide anything!’  
‘Babe, calm down, I’m sure he’s fine,’ Cheryl cooed, standing up next to her girlfriend.  
‘Archie?’  
‘He’s been… captured,’ he whispered.  
‘What?!’ Toni cried, clutching Cheryl’s arm tightly.  
‘The Black Hood. He’s been making Betty do things and she stopped listening after she had to break up with Jug. The Black Hood captured him to make her listen and he’s been… He’s been torturing him,’ he whispered, a tear falling down his face. What was wrong with him? He never cried.   
Toni looked scared. Archie guessed a lot of hidden emotions were being uncovered today.  
‘Archie, we’re coming with you and Betty, we want to help,’ Cheryl supplied for her speechless girlfriend.  
Archie bit his lip, before replying. ‘Fine, but quick. The Black Hood gave us 2 hours to find the Sugarman and it’s been over that. And the last time we didn’t do what he wanted in time…’ he shivered.  
‘Then let’s go!’ Toni cried, finding her voice.  
They drove back to Betty’s and ran up to her bedroom where they found looking at her phone in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, don’t judge, I’m busy XD


	3. Chapter 3

V.L  
Veronica hadn’t seen much of her boyfriend or best friend. She’d been spending a lot of time with Kevin as a result and they’d both been a little worried.  
Betty and Archie hadn’t been answering any phone calls or texts and hadn’t been seen since Tuesday.  
It was Friday.  
And since B and Archiekins hadn’t talked to her and Kevin, she’d talk to them.  
She and Kevin had just pulled up in front of Betty’s house in time to see not only Archie but Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz running inside.  
‘What are they up to?’ Veronica muttered, pushing her sunglasses further down her nose to get a better look.  
‘Let’s find out,’ Kevin answered, exiting the car.  
Veronica followed suit and both detectives entered the house, quietly making their way up to Betty’s room where they heard frantic voices. As they made it to the open door, they hurried to the side of the doorway so they could listen without being seen.  
‘Betty, is that him?’ Veronica heard Archie ask. Who’s ‘him’? Jughead, maybe?  
‘Yeah… He wants to skype.’ Betty’s scared voice replied. Why was she scared? Had Jughead done something? If that Jones boy did anything to her B he’d soon regret it. And now she wanted answers. But she knew it’d be wise to wait and get roof that they were hiding something before confronting them.  
‘Then answer it!’ Toni demanded, ‘he could be hurting Jughead!’  
Who was hurting Jughead? What on earth was going on? She shared a confused glance with Kevin before listening on.  
‘I will, but I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone, Archie. You three will have to stay behind the camera and do not make a sound. No matter what happens, got it?’  
There was no replies so Veronica assumed they nodded.  
She heard a blip which she assumed was Betty answering the skype call and then a deep voice.  
‘Betty, you have failed me once again, and once again, your boyfriend must pay,’ and then, Veronica and Kevin heard something they didn’t bargain for.  
Screams. Agonised screams. Begging. Betty’s begging.  
‘NO! It’s not his fault!’ Veronica wanted more than anything to go and comfort Betty. Be with her. And by the look on Kevin’s face, Veronica could tell he wanted to help the person in pain. In which Veronica guessed was Jughead from the way she begged someone to stop and because earlier Toni had said ‘he could be hurting Jughead’.   
‘Betty, always remember, you are the one causing this pain,’ the unidentified man said.  
There was a grunt and then ‘you idiot!’ and then here was a blip signalling the end of the call and chaos erupted.  
B.C  
‘Betty, you have failed me once again, and once again, your boyfriend must pay,’ Betty watched as the Black Hood grabbed a sledgehammer and brought it down on Jughead’s left arm. Jughead screamed in pain as his arm snapped in two.  
‘NO! It’s not his fault!’  
The Black Hood ignored her, but what the Black Hood didn’t notice was that as he broke Jughead's arm, he also broke the chains holding his arm to the chair. The Black Hood slung the hammer over his shoulder. He turned away from Jughead and faced the camera. That was when Jughead seized his moment. He reached up to the Black Hood’s head and with a grunt of pain from using his broken arm, pulled off the mask.  
‘You idiot!’ the Black Hood yelled, punching Jughead in the head, knocking him unconscious.  
The Black Hood cut the call.  
And Betty could’ve sworn that the Black Hood was… he father…   
No. Not possible. He couldn’t- Just no.   
‘B?’ Betty froze. That wasn’t the voice of anyone in the room. She looked up to see Veronica and Kevin. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead woke gradually. First, his feelings came back. His head throbbed and his arm… Oh gosh, his arm, it hurt so much, it hurtithurtithurtithurt.   
Next, his taste and hearing came back. He could taste metallic blood, felt it dripping down his chin. He heard his shallow breathing and footsteps. Coming closer, then retreating, then back. Pacing.  
Well, if his identity had just been revealed, he’d be nervous too.  
Next, he opened his heavy eyes. It was hard, but nevertheless, he did it. His vision was blurry, and his eyes were dry and hurt.  
He remembered Betty’s begging. The Black Hood’s taunts. It hurt knowing his girlfriend was suffering, maybe not physically like him, but mentally. He wondered how she felt knowing her father was torturing her boyfriend, knowing he forced her to ruin her own life. No offense to the love of his life, but the Coopers were a messed-up family.  
He looked up and saw Hal Cooper pacing. He didn’t look nervous, he looked mad. That scared Jughead. Hal suddenly looked at him, his eyes a glazing rage and he charged at Jughead, Jughead making fruitless attempts to escape his wrath.  
‘You, fool!’ he cried, grabbing a handful of Jughead’s hair and lifting his head.  
Jughead spoke up ,having the nerve to insult him. ‘Torturing your own daughter?’ he asked, a sneer forming on his face. The Black Hood grabbed his chin roughly.  
‘You are going to die for that, a long, painful death,’ he said, grabbing Jughead’s broken arm and squeezing. Jughead screamed as his arm burned. He begged himself to pass out but if anything, the pain was making him feel more awake than anything.  
‘I have to move you because of your little show you pulled there,’ he said, glaring at Jughead. Jughead just spat in his face.  
Hal slapped him, outraged, but not having the time to punish him properly, let go and started collecting his knives and other ‘equipment’.  
Jughead had the nerve to talk. ‘So, if you’re moving me, where are we now?’ he asked.   
‘An abandoned Serpent hangout,’ he said without looking up.  
As he said that, Alice Cooper walked through the door and picked up her youngest daughter’s phone as it dinged. She looked at the number and without recognising it, looked at the message. It said ‘2 hours,’ and had a picture of… Alice was shocked. It was a bruised, bloody Jughead.  
She even recognised the location. An old Serpent hangout she and FP always went to. She then heard a commotion upstairs.  
‘Betty, what is this?’ she called, practically running upstairs. Who was messaging her daughter and why was Jughead tied to a chair and covered in blood/ She didn’t much like the boy, but she couldn’t help but be concerned for him.  
She went upstairs, walked in her daughter’s room to find said girl in tears, Archie Andrews, Cheryl Blossom and a girl she didn’t know   
(Toni) comforting her while a Keven Keller and Veronica Lodge hugged her.  
‘What is going on?’ she asked, confused, mad her daughter let in half these people and again, confused.   
‘And what is with this picture of Jughead?’ she asked.   
Betty broke.  
‘It was dad, he kidnapped Juggie and hurt him. Dads the Black Hood, mum and I think he’s going to kill him!’ she cried.  
Alice took in her daughter’s appearance and felt anger boil inside her. Anyone who upset her daughter would pay.   
‘I know where they are,’ she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enjoyed?  
> I also have been wanting a fanfic taking place in 2x14 where the intruders find out that Jughead is a serpent and they have a grudge against the serpents. They then would be willing to let the other three go during a hostage exchange with Hiram (who is good?). Also, a fanfic where Jughead is arrested would be interesting. Maybe he takes Archie's place and has a deal with Hiram where his friends and Betty will be safe.   
> Thanks, mwagner3 for the great ideas! I kinda wanna do a vote. Cause I don’t know which one to do first so yeah anyways XD   
> 1 or 2?  
> 1- a fanfic taking place in 2x14 where the intruders find out that Jughead is a serpent and they have a grudge against the serpents. They then would be willing to let the other three go during a hostage exchange with Hiram (who is good?).  
> 2- Also, a fanfic where Jughead is arrested would be interesting. Maybe he takes Archie's place and has a deal with Hiram where his friends and Betty will be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! and the cliffhanger you're about to see XD Sorry

A.C  
The car drive was quiet. Tense, anxious, and quiet.  
Betty was worried out of her mind for Jughead. She loved him with all her heart. What if they were too late? What if her father had already killed him? She would never forgive herself and she knew her mother would practically kill Hal for it.  
Archie was anxious too. He loved Jughead, he was his brother. He had never been there for him and he had been trying to make it up to him. But this… he just… was in shock. He didn’t know what to think, what to do, what to say… he just wanted jughead safe.  
Cheryl and Toni hugged each other the whole way. Jughead was also their brother. He was serpent, serpents stick together. This serpent, however, couldn’t keep out of trouble. But they still loved him. And they were going to get him back to his father, preferably alive.  
Kevin and Veronica were worried about not only jughead, but betty and Archie. They were closest to jughead and looked like they were going to collapse at any moment. Not that that would stop them from getting to Jughead.  
Alice, who was driving, couldn’t stop fretting over her daughter, who was squished in the front seat with Archie (they didn’t have enough seats, so Cheryl and Toni shared one in the back and betty and Archie shared one in the front.)  
Alice sped through the highway and made a sharp turn for the driveway to the abandoned serpent hideout. Her and FP’s old getaway place. She pulled over hoping she wasn’t too loud and wouldn’t alert Hal of their presence. She’d told the teens that they should call the police, FP is the sheriff after all, but they threatened to go alone if she did, so she made a stupid decision to take them.  
They all got out of the car and crept to the closed door. Alice took a deep, shaky breath and opened it…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!! WHO'S EXCITED?!?! XD ur probs not, oh well. SORRY FOR THE WAIT YET AGAIN!

Chapter 6  
As the sound of car wheels rolling on gravel was heard, Hal froze mid-tidying. He’d been trying to clean up all the blood and anything that would prove Jughead and ‘The Black Hood’ had been here.   
‘Who’s that? No-one knows you’re here,’ he said, closing the bag he’d been frantically stuffing things into and ran at Jughead. He gripped his hair aggressively. ‘What have you done?’ he cried, before grabbing the bad and his mask and running out the back door before whoever was outside could catch him.  
Coward.  
There were footsteps outside, Jughead could hear multiple pairs. He wanted to call out, aware them of his presence, but what if they weren’t here to save him? He couldn’t get his hopes up, it’d kill him. Metaphorically, obviously. The only thing that would kill him now is blood loss.   
There was a pause in footsteps before the doors to the old hideout were opened…  
‘Jughead!’  
Jughead Jones had never been happier to hear those voices. The voices of his friends. They had come for him. Jughead smiled in relief before his eyes drooped heavily and he felt his head loll forward and his vision go black.  
………..  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Jughead’s eyes felt heavy.   
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
His head throbbed painfully.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
It felt like pins were poking into his arm.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
He was going to destroy whatever was making that irritating sound.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
That’s it!  
His eyes shot open, looking around agitatedly for the source of the sound when he realised, he wasn’t with the black hood. He wasn’t in an old hideout. He wasn’t in a chair bleeding out. He was in a hospital room, his father sleeping in a chair beside him, Betty and Archie curled up and leaning on his bed. He swallowed, hoping he hadn’t woken them and realised how dry and sore his throat was. He looked around and found a glass of water on his bedside table.   
He was safe.  
No Black Hood.  
No pain.  
Peace.   
He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO HAPPY! FINALLY FINISHED. FEEDBACK WOULD BE AMAZING! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED! IF U DIDN'T-SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME! SORRY FOR BEING SO INACTIVE! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!
> 
> If anyone is interesting in writing fanfics with me, I need some help. I'm going to try Brooklyn nine-nine, Torchwood, marvel and more Riverdale fanfics if anyone's interested. Thanks!


End file.
